leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rocket Warehouse
}} The Rocket Warehouse (Japanese: ロケットだんそうこ Team Rocket Warehouse) is Team Rocket's base of operations in the Sevii Islands. It is located on Five Island, within the Five Isle Meadow. Found exclusively in , this base is where one must travel to get the gem. There are a few and within the compound that the must defeat in order to reclaim the Sapphire. There are also cages in the back of the warehouse, presumably filled with stolen Pokémon. When the second Team Rocket Admin is defeated, he sees Giovanni's in the player's possession and realizes that all is lost for the Sevii branch, deciding to disband it. Before leaving, he vows to find Giovanni and rebuild Team Rocket. The stolen Pokémon then manage to escape. Entrance The passwords for entrance into the Rocket Warehouse are " need log" and "Yes, nah, ," both of which are palindromes. The first password is obtained at the base of Mt. Ember from a Grunt and the second from Gideon in the Dotted Hole. Items }} }} }} }} }} Trainers 1728 |class=Team Rocket |classlink=Executive (Trainer class) |name= |game=FRLG |location=Rocket Warehouse |pokemon=3}} | | | 1760 |class=Team Rocket |classlink=Executive (Trainer class) |name= |game=FRLG |location=Rocket Warehouse |pokemon=3}} | | | |sprite=Spr FRLG Scientist.png |prize= 2208 |class=Scientist |name= |game=FRLG |location=Rocket Warehouse |pokemon=5}} | | | | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Layout |colorlight= |genIII=Rocket Warehouse Map.png |sizeIII=250px}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Rocket Warehouse was first featured in Not Exactly Normal as the location where Sird and Carr retreated into after 's battle with on Five Island. Using the she had released from the Tanoby Ruins, Sird was able to follow Deoxys's movements, further relaying the information to at the Trainer Tower. While she was communicating with her Boss, Carr found a photo of a younger Giovanni holding , leading Carr to realize that Giovanni wanted to use Deoxys's divination powers to locate his long-lost son. In Double Down Deoxys, and Celio raided the Warehouse, recovering the and that Team Rocket had positioned into an amplifier inside the building in order to replicate the climate of Hoenn in the surrounding area and thus allow Deoxys to access all of its four Formes. With the gemstones removed from the Warehouse, Deoxys lost its ability to change into its in the Kanto region, partially resulting in its defeat by aboard the Team Rocket airship. The two passwords required to enter the Warehouse in the manga are " and "Kibbitz with "|VIZ Media}}/ . Trivia * It is highly likely that this branch may be the precursor to the Johto branch that appeared three years later, as one of the computer screens has plans for a device to force Pokémon to evolve. Such a device caused a rampage of Gyarados at the Lake of Rage during the plot of Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver. In addition, the vow to find Giovanni and rebuild Team Rocket, which is the goal of Team Rocket during the Generation II games and their remakes. The Rocket Admins, considering their teams, may in fact be Ariana and Archer. * The location preview of this place is an inverse, edited image of the preview used in the Rocket Hideout. * If the player returns to the Warehouse after delivering the Sapphire to Celio, Gideon will ask them if Giovanni is their father. He immediately corrects himself, stating that has red hair. The Fame Checker quotes him under the "Giovanni" section. * In the other localization languages, the passwords are as follows: ** French: " la star|Ralts the star}}" and " ici|Here Girafarig here}}". ** German: " Kobra" and " Atihu kam|Makuhita Atihu came}}". ** Italian: " |A nettle to Articuno}}" and " |The escarpments of Parasect}}". ** Spanish: " ama a Nora|Aron loves Nora}}" and " es ese Ho-Oh|Ho-Oh is that Ho-Oh}}". * This is the only location in where a female Team Rocket Grunt can be found and battled. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn= |fr_eu=Entrepôt Rocket |de=Rocketlager |it=Magazzino Rocket |ko=로켓단 창고 Rocket-dan Changgo |es_eu=Almacén Rocket |vi=Căn cứ mật của Nhóm Rocket }} Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Villainous team bases Category:Team Rocket de:Rocketlager es:Almacén Rocket fr:Entrepôt Rocket it:Magazzino Rocket ja:ロケットだんそうこ zh:火箭队仓库